The present invention concerns a portable telephone system with telephone answering device wherein after caller telephone number information which was sent from a caller's side to a telephone answering device which is provided on a subscriber's side and recorded thereby, the recorded caller telephone number information can be displayed on the portable telephone of the subscriber.
In the Japanese patent H3-16062 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,308) by the same applicant, when the subscriber was away from home and when a caller's telephone number information had been recorded on the telephone answering device, a paging center (hereinafter "center") would be dialed up by an autodialer. When the center responded, the caller telephone number information was automatically transmitted to the center and subsequently the telephone number information was displayed on a pager.
On the other hand, among portable telephone systems, particularly digital type portable telephones, a service called caller's telephone number display service is becoming ready for deployment. In such service, a caller's telephone number data is displayed prior to the commencement of direct conversation commences between the caller and the portable telephone user. However, such service does not take advantage of the intermediation of a telephone answering device.